leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Nunu i Willump/historia
* * | Miejsce urodzenia = Plemię Notajów, | Przynależność = ( ) | Rezydencja = | Krewni = | Grupy = * * * * * * * * | Powiązani = , | Linki = *Uniwersum *Zamarznięte Serca *Chłód Kamieni }} ! To będzie najlepsiejsza historia na świecie!| }} Dawno, dawno temu był sobie chłopiec, który chciał dowieść, że jest bohaterem, zabijając straszliwego potwora. Zamiast tego odkrył jedynie, że ten stwór, samotny i magiczny yeti, po prostu potrzebował przyjaciela. Zbratani starożytną mocą i wspólnym ukochaniem śnieżek, i tułają się teraz po , wcielając w życie zmyślone przygody. Mają nadzieję, że znajdą gdzieś tam matkę Nunu. Jeżeli uda im się ją uratować, być może w końcu zostaną bohaterami... Chłopiec i Jego Yeti , jeden z Notajów, koczowniczego plemienia podróżującego po , nauczył się od swojej matki, Layki, że za każdą rzeczą kryje się historia. Razem zbierali opowieści, które Layka przemieniała w piosenki. Dla Nunu nie było nic lepszego niż wędrowanie od wioski do wioski, słuchając, jak jego matka śpiewa o starożytnych bohaterach. Gdy każdej zimy nastawał chłód, Notajowie muzyką i tańcem nieśli ostatnią iskrę radości każdemu, kogo napotkali. Na fali mrozu wylewającego się ze skrzydeł serce Nunu wybijało rytm radosnej piosenki, a jego świat był pełen możliwości. W dniu jego piątych imienin Layka podarowała mu wyjątkowy prezent — flet. Chciała, żeby nauczył się sam wygrywać jej melodie. W zaciszu ich wozu wtulali się w siebie i podążali za splątaną nicią pełniącą rolę sercowej piosenki Layki, utrwalając każde miejsce, w którym byli przez te wszystkie lata spędzone razem. Gdy karawanę napadli rabusie, Nunu został oddzielony od matki. Ocalałe dzieci Notajów zostały odciągnięte w bezpieczne miejsce przez oddział — do wioski nieopodal ich strzelistej cytadeli. Nunu pozostało zastanawianie się nad tym, co stało się z Layką i czekanie, aż usłyszy jej piosenki na wietrze. Padał śnieg. Tygodnie mijały. Nunu rozpaczliwie tęsknił za matką, ale Mroźna Straż zapewniła go, że żadne dziecko nie może bezpiecznie wybrać się na jej poszukiwania. Wcale nie byli pod wrażeniem, gdy pokazał im flet, który nazywał Svellsongurem, nazwą potężnego ostrza istniejącego tylko w jego wyobraźni. Nunu coraz więcej czasu spędzał sam, uciekając w piosenki swojej matki, w dawne legendy i bohaterów. Pragnął być jak jeden z nich, jak jeden z wojowników Mroźnej Straży, którzy mogli uratować jego matkę. Nunu poznał nawet przywódczynię Mroźnej Straży, , a ona zadawała mu multum pytań o historie jego matki, zawsze chcąc dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej o jednej szczególnej piosence. Nikt nie wierzył, że Nunu mógłby stać się bohaterem. Inne dzieci Notajów też nie dawały temu wiary i dokuczały mu z powodu jego fletu, bo same miały już sztylety. Lecz Nunu wiedział, jakie piosenki grały w ich sercach i pewnej nocy uświadomił sobie, jak może dowieść swojej wartości oraz zasłużyć na pomoc Mroźnej Straży w poszukiwaniach swojej matki. Od Lissandry dowiedział się o zdziczałym zabijającym wszystkich, którzy chcieli posiąść jego moc. Psuł on szyki Mroźnym Strażnikom wysyłanym po niego każdego roku, a żaden z nich nigdy nie powrócił. Była pewna piosenka śpiewana przez matkę Nunu... ale czy to była ta piosenka, o którą zawsze pytała Lissandra? Nagle Nunu olśniło. Lissandra chciała wiedzieć o yeti. Nunu potrafił nazwać tę bestię. Musiała odpowiedzieć na jego wyzwanie i poczuć gniew Svellsongura! Używając swojego fletu, by okiełznać stado elkirów, Nunu wymknął się na śnieg. Jedno samotne dziecko wyruszyło, aby stawić czoła potworowi i wreszcie przeżyć legendę, która nawet mu się nie śniła. ---- Cywilizacja yeti, starożytnej i szlachetnej rasy panującej kiedyś nad górami Freljordu, została zniszczona przez lodowy kataklizm. Jeden yeti, zmuszony patrzeć, jak jego pobratymcy staczali się w dzikość po tym, gdy zostali obdarci z magii, przysiągł chronić pozostałości po ich potędze — klejnotu, który wirował od zamrożonych snów każdego śmiertelnika w jego pobliżu. Jako ostatni magiczny yeti, strażnik został również ukształtowany przez przekonanie innych o nim. Choć został wybrany, by sprawować pieczę nad magią do czasu, aż znowu będzie potrzebna, nie mógł znaleźć żadnego godnego nośnika. Ludzie, którzy byli intruzami w jego zrujnowanym domu, mieli w swoich sercach tylko złe zamiary... więc potwór witał ich kłem i pazurem. Lecz strażnik wiedział, że coś umykało jego pamięci. Jego imię... i imiona tych, których dawniej kochał... Była kiedyś pewna piosenka. To wszystko zmieniło się, gdy młody chłopiec natknął się na ruiny. Po wiekach niestrudzonego wartowania potwór był gotowy zakończyć życie chłopca i zaczął warczeć, gdy wyczuł zbliżającego się człowieka. Niespodziewanie klejnot ujawnił kłębiące się w umyśle chłopca obrazy pełne bohaterów zabijających i dekapitujących starożytne jaszczury. Dziecko zagrzmiało, dobywając fletu niczym straszliwego miecza. Lecz cios nigdy nie nadszedł, gdyż mimo że chłopiec widział wizje o bohaterach wirujące wokół niego, to uświadomił sobie, że w śpiewanych przez jego matkę piosenkach kryła się głębsza prawda... Kiedy spojrzał na strażnika, nie ujrzał potwora. Ujrzał kogoś, kto potrzebuje przyjaciela. Wciąż rozwścieczony yeti nie spodziewał się pierwszej śnieżki, która trafiła w jego twarz. Drugiej też nie. Walka na śnieżki! W gniewie, potem w niedowierzaniu, a na sam koniec radośnie, strażnik dołączył do zabawy, kierowany nie strachem, ale wyobraźnią dziecka. Stawał się coraz bardziej włochaty i przyjazny. Jego ryk powoli przemieniał się w śmiech. Dopóki stwór przypadkowo nie złamał fletu chłopca. Gdy dziecko zaczęło płakać, strażnik poczuł, jak wokół klejnotu tworzy się bliźniaczy jego uczuciu żal. Wiekami spozierał w klejnot i widział kres swoich rodaków — zagrożenie, które zakopali, zdradę oślepionej — teraz jednak widział płonącą karawanę. Usłyszał głos na wietrze. Wyczuł w chłopcu coś jeszcze, coś, czego nigdy wcześniej nie czuł od człowieka, nawet od trzech sióstr, które przyszły do niego dawno temu. Była to miłość, dająca opór rozpaczy. W tamtej chwili strażnik wiedział już, że jedyna nadzieja Freljordu jest w mocy już tkwiącej w tym dziecku. Strzeżona przez niego magia była narzędziem. Prawdziwe znaczenie miało tylko serce mające nadać jej kształtu. Strażnik wykonał gest i magia przelała się z klejnotu na chłopca, dając mu zdolność do urzeczywistnienia jego wyobraźni. Do naprawienia jego fletu poprzez zamrożenie go w snach, które twardniejąc, zamieniały się w Prawdziwy Lód. Do wyobrażenia sobie najlepszego przyjaciela imieniem „Willump”. ---- Gdy Nunu i Willump uciekli na freljordzkie równiny, serce jednego i siła drugiego pozwoliły im zrobić to, czego nigdy nie mogli zrobić w pojedynkę: wybrać się na przygodę! Podążając za piosenkami matki Nunu, szalenie skaczą z jednego miejsca do drugiego i trzymają się nadziei, że ona wciąż gdzieś tam jest. Lecz Willump wie, że magia i marzenia ciągną za sobą odpowiedzialność. Pewnego dnia zabawy się skończą, gdyż czarny lód w sercu Freljordu topnieje i topnieje... Zamarznięte Serca — Mamo... mogę cię o coś spytać? — O co chodzi, ? Coś spędza ci sen z powiek i wydaje mi się, że elkiry nie są temu winne... przynajmniej nie tym razem. Bez obrazy, Kona! — Haha elkiry śmierdzą łajnem! Ale... i tak zawsze zaprzęgamy je do ciągnięcia naszych wozów. Nie chcę stąd odchodzić, mamo. Lubię tę wioskę. Znalazłem w błocie róg! — W takim razie chodź tutaj, moja mała burczymucho, a o czymś ci przypomnę. Nie bez powodu Notajowie muszą iść dalej, gdy spadnie śnieg. Jest to przygoda, którą powierzyła nam matka zimy. — Mówisz o ? — Tak. Mówią, że jest feniksem z soplami zamiast piór, a jej skrzydła unoszą się na lodowatym wietrze, brrrrrr! Ale my, Notajowie, wiemy, że to nadzieja uskrzydla Anivię i że ona nie jest strażniczką naszego wymiaru, tak jak twierdzą . Anivia jest wolnością. Jest duchem, który cię przepełnia, gdy podążasz za swoją pasją, niezależnie od tego jak zły jest świat. Wiesz, czym jest pasja, Nunu? — Czy pasja jest wtedy, kiedy barbarzyńca całuje wojmatkę? — Hmm, czasami, a czasami kiedy wojmatka całuje barbarzyńcę. Ale jeślibym miała ją nazwać, nazwałabym pasję... uczuciem ostatniej iskry radości przed nadejściem zimy, która ogrzewa tym bardziej, że spadają pierwsze śniegi. Tańce, śpiewy, lira w moich rękach, a ja trzęsę się, nawet gdy płonę z powodu tego... tego czegoś, co próbuję nazwać! To właśnie jest zadanie, które przydzieliła nam Anivia i które musimy nieść po całym . To właśnie jest wiatr unoszący ją podczas jej migracji! Niektóre wioski postrzegają nas jako niegodnych zaufania kupców, a inne boją się z powodu lodu, który obwieszcza nasze przybycie, z powodu zimy, która może oznaczać życie lub śmierć. Ale każdej z nich niesiemy piosenkę, niesiemy poczucie wspólnoty i łączymy każdą wioskę z naszym duchem. Potrafisz sobie wyobrazić, jaki to jest dar, Nunu? Wiedzieć to, co wiemy, ponieważ podróże karawaną sprawiły, że mamy to we krwi. Życie jest niekończącym się pasmem okazji na piosenki... — Takim jak te? — Tak, takim jak moje pieśniarskie pasma. Każda nić jest piosenką, każdy supeł na nici nutą, a każda nuta miejscem, które odwiedziliśmy, podążając za Anivią. Tak jak to. Oto burdonowy pomruk pielgrzymów zebranych pod posągiem Avarosy w Rakelstake — przy zamarzniętym jeziorze błyszczącym się jak klejnot zbyt duży, by ktokolwiek mógł go posiąść. Lecz Avarosanie zbudowali obok niego monument i powiedzieli, że tak czy inaczej jezioro jest ich własnością. Oni żyją jakby sami byli posągami. Wojmatki i Zrodzeni z Lodu wcale się nie ruszają w obawie przed światem istniejącym poza cieniem Avarosy. Ale według innych już zbyt dużo się ruszali... — . Nienawidzi Avarosaninów. — Avarosan. Ale piosenka łączy ich ze sobą, o tak. Oto dźwięk łańcuchów przykuwających wilcze statki do Lodowcowego Portu, a Zimowy Szpon do przeszłości. Dawne czasy. Krew na śniegu. Oni żyją na popękanym lodzie. Wydaje im się, że to ich potęga tworzy pęknięcia prowadzące do morza, między którymi przeciskają się wilcze statki... ale bycie silnym to nie przyleganie do łańcuchów i wymaganie od innych, żeby też byli nimi skuci. — Pamiętam wilcze statki, mamo. Były zrobione z drewna. A nie z wilków! Zimowy Szpon nie wie, jak nazywać rzeczy. — Niektóre rzeczy powinny pozostać bez nazwy, Nunu. Jak na przykład Cytadela górująca nad Howling Abyss. Wszystkie te sekrety... moje sekrety o cieple, które znalazłam... Oni wysławiają tam słowa trzech sióstr, ale myślę, że to sekrety są ich prawdziwą wiarą. Jak można uratować kogoś przed czymś, o czym nie mają pojęcia? Tylko ta wyłkana elegia wznosząca się znad Abyss pamięta o tym, przed czym strzeże Mroźna Straż. — Czy jej wojownicy są bohaterami tak jak w piosenkach? Ja też chcę być bohaterem! — Wsłuchaj się w te dźwięki, Nunu. Są one fortecą na Szczycie Frosthorn i kryptami pod nią. Są ciche. Puste. To, z czym walczyli Zrodzeni z Lodu, zostało zapomniane. A teraz, skoro nie ma już z czym walczyć, wykorzystują swoją moc, by rządzić. Avarosanie, Zimowy Szpon, Mroźna Straż, wszyscy są tacy sami. Używają posągów, łańcuchów i sekretów, by zniewolić masy. Lecz ty... Kiedy wyglądam na drogę, widzę twoją przyszłość, Nunu. Widzę radość, którą przyniesiesz wielu ludziom, tak jak i mi przyniosłeś. Tak długo jak matka mrozu tego pragnie i tak długo jak będzie wysyłać swój wiatr, by cię unosił, ja będę wysyłać ci miłość. Jesteś moją sercową piosenką, Nunu. Jakie nuty powinniśmy dodać w następnej kolejności? Dokąd miłość ma nas zaprowadzić? — Pewnie pójdziemy do kolejnej wioski. Ale tamta nie będzie miała rogów... — Nie, Nunu. Zawsze czeka na ciebie dużo więcej, musisz tylko to sobie wyobrazić! Moglibyśmy wybrać się na most, który kiedyś rozciągał się po całym niebie! Tylko że zapadł się w niepamiętnych czasach i jego większa część jest ukryta za chmurami. Ale zaraz, słyszysz? Ktoś tup, tup, tupie po jego krawędzi. Moglibyśmy zakraść się do krypt istot, które rządziły Freljordem przed ludźmi, odnaleźć mgłę, która zamarza w powietrzu, nadając starożytnym snom kształt. Co takiego masz przed sobą, Nunu? Czy potrafiłbyś złapać sen na swój język? Albo odnaleźć lodowcowe tunele rozgałęziające się niczym drzewo świata, które zostało zniszczone przez naszych przodków i przykryte lodem. Możesz odnaleźć wszystkie te rzeczy, musisz tylko otworzyć oczy. Możesz trafić do każdego miejsca, które sobie wyobrazisz. — Czy moglibyśmy pójść na szczyt całego świata, żebym mógł zagrać na moim rogu? Założę się, że sama Avarosa by go wtedy usłyszała i powróciła! — Możemy iść tam nawet i teraz, Nunu, jeżeli mi o tym opowiesz. Co byś zobaczył? Jaką historię skrywa twoje serce? — Wiem, od czego się zacznie! Dawno, dawno temu był sobie chłopiec imieniem Nunu i Layka, jego mama.... a była ona piękna. Podróżowali karawaną i... starali się wpaść na to, gdzie pójść dalej. — I co postanowili, Nunu? — Postanowili, że razem mogliby pójść wszędzie. Więc ich karawana odleciała, kiedy Konie wyrosły skrzydła z tyłka i zamachała nimi gwałtowniej niż Anivia! No i Layce i Nunu było ciepło i byli bezpieczni, choć padał śnieg. Jak się nazywa takie uczucie, mamo? Coś jak przytulas, ale... — To dom. Myślisz o domu, mój mały bohaterze. A on zawsze będzie tam, gdzie my, niezależnie od tego, dokąd pójdziemy. Właśnie dlatego wiemy, że choć chłód nigdy nas nie opuszcza, choć może być ciężko i czasami beznadziejnie... zima nigdy nie nadejdzie, Nunu, jeżeli kochasz osobę, którą masz tuż obok siebie. center|400px Chłód Kamieni Budzę się nagle, niczym opowieść, która zaczyna się w momencie kulminacyjnym. Piosenka. Usłyszałem ją! — ! — krzyczę. — Znowu usłyszałem piosenkę! Obudź się! Odpycham śnieg, który służy nam za koc, i patrzę mojemu kudłatemu przyjacielowi prosto w twarz. Jego wąsiki drgają jakby czuły, że mój sen powoli znika. Warczy, a jego oddech wiruje i przybiera najróżniejsze kształty. I choć jest stary i ma włosy w uszach, to wciąż jest moim najlepszym przyjacielem! Śmieję się, gdy jego broda łaskocze mnie w nos. Magiczny yeti najlepiej potrafi przywrócić mnie do rzeczywistości! Willump przekręca się na drugi bok i zaczyna drapać się po swoim burczącym brzuchu. — Zawsze myślisz tylko o jedzeniu — śmieję się ponownie. Śmianie się jest fajne, pomaga mi pamiętać. Moja mama... Podążaliśmy za jej piosenką przez cały — za sercową piosenką mojej mamy. Wszędzie, gdzie kiedykolwiek była, tworzyła jeden wers. Gdybym tylko pamiętał wszystkie te miejsca, mógłbym odnaleźć drogę do niej. Mógłbym ją uratować jak bohater z jej historii! Ale przypominam sobie części piosenki tylko wtedy, gdy o tym nie myślę, a czasami... wydaje mi się, że moja mama gdzieś tam jest i śpiewa. Tak jak teraz! Słyszałeś to?! — Dochodzi z tamtej wioski — wrzeszczę, pokazując w kierunku zaciemnionego miejsca pod zamarzniętym wodospadem. Coś we mnie po prostu wie, że piosenka dochodzi właśnie stamtąd. — Najpierw miecz, Willump, przetnę wiatr! Drżę, gdy wchodzimy na polanę chwilę później, choć jestem otoczony potarganym futrem. Nawet z tej odległości wioska jest w większości spowita cieniem. Nie ma tam ludzi — gdyby byli, wiedziałbym o tym, ponieważ jest tak zimno, że widziałbym ich oddechy. — Co to za miejsce? — pytam. Willump warczy mądrze. — Naljaäg? To nie może być nazwa tej wioski. Skąd ktoś miałby wiedzieć, jak to napisać? — Potem Willump warczy, że tak yeti mówią na „kamień.” Budynki są zbudowane z kamieni ułożonych w wysokie stosy, chodniki też są z kamienia. Kamienie. Czaję. Czyli... to nie dziwne, że kwiaty też są wyciosane z kamienia, prawda? I te przewieszone przez drzwi futra. I tamta stara lina! A przynajmniej byłaby liną, gdyby nie była twarda i szara. — Czy wszystko tutaj jest z kamienia? — pytam. To nie fair — w opowieściach na kamieniach są przynajmniej wyrzeźbione runy albo coś. Zaczynam się zastanawiać, dlaczego piosenka mnie tu przywiodła i wreszcie zauważam pod łukiem osobę, która stoi do mnie plecami! — Nazywam się i jestem tu, by nieść pomoc! — krzyczę i ciągnę ową osobę za ramię, ale kiedy ta przewraca się z głuchym trach!, kiedy pada na nią światło, natychmiast zdaję sobie sprawę... że ona też jest z kamienia! I że... Przy łukowatej bramie wszystkie brakujące osoby z wioski stoją ramię w ramię niczym posągi. Jest jedna, która wygląda jak wojownik, teraz szary i nudny. Jest też rolnik i jego żona, którzy mocno się do siebie przytulają, jak gdyby byli wyciosani z jednej płyty. No i mała dziewczynka, mały kamyczek stojący obok nich. To klątwa. Prawdziwa. — Willump — mówię. — Musimy coś z tym zrobić! Takie właśnie są piosenki mojej mamy. Moje ulubione zawsze opowiadały o bohaterach, którzy z łatwością rozprawiali się z każdą klątwą. Z pomocą wszystkiego, czego się nauczyłem, uda nam się uratować tych ludzi, prawda? Muszę w to wierzyć, bo inaczej… jak mam uratować ją? Pamiętam pewną piosenkę, mit o tym, jak Avarosa uzdrowiła żółwia, który dźwiga morze, dając mu wielkiego buziaka! Ale nie chcę, żeby mój pierwszy pocałunek należał do posągu. Zmuszam Willumpa, żeby to on go pocałował, tak w razie czego, i patrzę, jak kamień przylega do jego futra. Próbuję odmówić modlitwy, których nauczyła mnie , tak w razie czego. Buduję smoka ze śniegu, by odstraszyć klątwę, tak jak zrobiła to , by odeprzeć południową armię! Próbuję nawet przyciągnąć słońce bliżej, tak jak , który w ten sposób odmroził swoją wioskę w śpiewanej przez moją mamę piosence. Ale słońce jest za daleko. Braum musi mieć naprawdę długie ręce. Willump próbuje mnie pocieszyć. Mówi, że niektórych klątw nie da się pokonać. Czasami bohaterowie nie wygrywają. Ale ja pamiętam o tym, co ma znaczenie. Czuję to, choć moja mama zaginęła, a naszą karawanę przykrywa śnieg. Uczucie bycia kochanym. Właśnie na to zasługuje ta wioska! — Jeśli nie możemy pomóc tym ludziom — uświadamiam Willumpa — to pomożemy tym posągom! Uśmiecham się i sięgam po mój flet. Znaczy się mój miecz! Svellsongur! Czas na bycie bohaterem, ha! ---- Czuję tę klątwę. Wstrętny smród, jak od . Ciążą na niej wieki, ciężar potrafiący skrócić lata, które pozostały temu dziecku, do jedynie dni. Właśnie teraz nawet bohaterowie z piosenek zastanawialiby się nad tym, jak walczyć, skoro ich ostrza nic nie wskórają wobec starożytnej magii. Ale Nunu nie jest pierwszym lepszym bohaterem. Jest czymś więcej. Jest chłopcem! Nunu woła radośnie, zwracając moją uwagę na zamarznięty wodospad nad nami. Jesteśmy teraz wystarczająco blisko, żeby zobaczyć je i ich gniazdo skryte w bezruchu. . Kamienne stworzenia ożywione przez magię, które zdecydowanie czują się komfortowo, żyjąc nad wioską taką jak ta. Ich gniazdo zatamowało bieg wody, wstrzymując krew Freljordu. Czuję posmak intencji Nunu. Smakują jak skalniaki. Pycha. — Ej, kamyczkowe kraby! Zabraliście coś tym posągom! — krzyczy Nunu i natychmiast wskakuje mi na plecy, nie tracąc rytmu, albowiem muzyka gra w jego sercu. Magia należy teraz do niego. Wykreowany przez jego wyobraźnię śnieg nabiera kształtu na naszych oczach, powoli zamieniając się w potężną śnieżkę! Śmieję się, gdy mkniemy jak szaleni — nasze radosne brzemię przybiera taki rozmiar, że aż wioska pod nami się trzęsie, a budynki się przeciągają, budząc się ze snu. Jednakże śnieżka wciąż rośnie. Skalniaki zdążyły ledwie pisnąć, gdy wyskoczyliśmy w powietrze i trafiliśmy na szczyt wodospadu, zasłaniając słońce. Freljord staje się biały, a tamę przykrywa śnieg, nawet gdy ta jest rozrywana na strzępy. Nagle ziemia zaczyna ryczeć. Sople pękają niczym osłabione przez zimę kości. Ryk jest coraz głośniejszy, gdy rzeka kaszle i odchrząkuje pył ze swojego gardła, a woda wdziera się do wioski pod nami. — Widziałeś to, Willump?! — pyta Nunu. Ale ja już zamknąłem oczy. Czuję magię potężniejszą od klątwy wlewającą się do wioski, posyłającą dreszcze po moim futrze i sprowadzającą ciepło na zimny świat. To jedyna magia, która może ocalić Freljord. Nawet zamrożone sny moich pobratymców, jakże cenione przez Mroźną Straż, bledną w porównaniu z tą magią, której to dziecko ma w sobie aż tyle. Tyle nadziei. Jego ręce mnie obejmują, a ja odwzajemniam uścisk wszystkimi czterema łapami, odwracając wzrok, żeby Nunu nie zauważył płatków śniegu padających z moich oczu. Klątwa nie została zdjęta. Mimo to życie powróciło. Teraz zacznie się rozprzestrzeniać, a kamienne kwiaty poddadzą się prądowi wody i zrobią miejsce żywym kwiatom. Jakaż klątwa może stanąć na drodze życiu? Żadne zło nie może trwać, jeżeli życie jest pełne radości i odmawia skrywania się... Schylam się do ziemi i podnoszę bryłę lodu, miażdżąc ją na śnieg w swoich łapach. — Ej! — krzyczy Nunu, gdy trafiam go w twarz śnieżką, próbując uchwycić magię wirującą w jego sercu. Podczas naszej zabawy wiatr wkrada się do fletu na plecach Nunu, wygrywając zbłąkane nuty. I wtedy wreszcie ja też ją słyszę. Jej piosenkę. ---- cs:Nunu/Příběh de:Nunu/Hintergrund en:Nunu/Background fr:Nunu/Historique ru:Nunu/Background sk:Nunu/Background Kategoria:Strony historii bohaterów